This invention relates to a pouring device for allocating specific volumetric amounts of a liquid from a container. More specifically the present invention relates to portable liquid containers such as are currently used for commercial laundry detergents, insecticides, fertilizers, etc.
When using containers of liquid, measured amounts of liquid are usually required for specific use. The extra effort needed to find and utilize a suitable measuring device or container presents added difficulty. The procedure of pouring the liquid from the storage container to a measuring container and thence to the vessel in which the liquid is to be utilized is a tedious time-waster, as when many amounts are to be dispensed in a short period of time. Because of variations in the size and shape of mixing containers and other factors, sight-measuring is at best a haphazard measuring procedure.
A combination of measuring capability and storage capacity can ease usage problems especially when the liquid is toxic (e.g. insecticide), but also can result in undue complexity of operation and undependability. Prior attempts at such combination use have created less than desired results.
To preserve the speed of pouring by sight-measure, many pouring devices have been made which themselves combine the pouring function and the measuring function so that as the pouring operation proceeds, a fixed volume of liquid will be dispensed with each pouring operation. However, many of these prior known measuring pourers are bulky and conspicuous. Further, all of those prior known measuring pourers which have come to my attention are undependable and inaccurate when attempts are made to rapidly and successively dispense liquid therefrom in controlled quantities.
The present invention discloses a novel and unobvious device for dispensing precise volumes of liquid successively while minimizing difficulty in measuring. Different increments of volume can be obtained quickly and easily with minimal adjustment. In addition, successive rapid dispensing of set increments of volume is very dependable.